


Jet Black Hearts 4.04: Michelle Montgomery

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: When they askedMichellewho the baby's father was, she never managed a reply.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 4





	Jet Black Hearts 4.04: Michelle Montgomery

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 4.04, "Metamorphosis."

Michelle was two states away when the police contacted her about Jack's death. She said what she was expected to say and let her lawyer handle all the arrangements. (The newspapers, having reported Jack's death as "especially grisly," gave her an excellent excuse to avoid viewing the body.)

She crashed on the sofa with one of her girlfriends from college and spent her mornings job searching. And tracking the development of the...thing...growing inside her.

_What if the old man was right?_

She was still pretty early in her pregnancy--too early to show. Her friend was the only person she told, aside from an OB-GYN at a free clinic. She didn't tell either of them about Jack.

Every night, before she fell asleep, Michelle would pick up the Magic 8-Ball on the coffee table and ask it if, well. _If_.

She watched that blue triangle and hoped it would decide her future for her.


End file.
